Blood to Blood
by LoveMeDeadly
Summary: There has always been a relationship between Yuki and Zero, but it takes one night when he walks in on her just out of the shower to set things off. Yuki doesn't just offer her blood anymore, but herself..... ZeroXYuki......Lemon... oneshot


****

This is dedicated to romanceluv19 . I apologize for the long wait I've been busy with work and stuff but here it is.

**This is a "Vampire Knight" fanfiction with Zero and Yuki. I Hope you enjoy and take a look at all my other work if you haven't yet. **

**

* * *

**

Blood to Blood

Yuki stood in front of the mirror, one hand reached forward and wiped away the steam, the other held the white towel loosely on her body. It had been a long day. Her body tired from going to school and keeping watch for most of the night. If only those girls could truly know how dangerous it was to go around campus at night, then she wouldn't have to be up like this and then get in trouble for sleeping in class.

The silent click of the door behind brought her from her thoughts as she turned to see Zero standing in the open doorway wearing nothing but the pants from their uniform, a blank stare on his face. Her whole body turned red as she tightened the towel around her, "Zero, knock before you come in." anger and annoyance in her tone.

He said nothing, only stared at her, a short cold stare that could pierce her heart. He looked like a predator waiting for the time to strike. Yuki pulled her arms tighter around her form, "Zero, are you okay?"

His eyes widened slightly and then cast themselves to the floor, "I'm sorry." He stepped back and shut the door. Yuki stood there in silence, wondering what had just happened.

….

Zero stood just on the other side of the door, his forehead touching the cool wood as the image of her flooded his mind. The towel hanging loosely on her body showing the bare skin of her back, watching her turn to face him, giving him a lovely view of her neck to the soft curves hiding beneath the towel. Her neck. He could feel the hunger rising within him. Yuki had been offering her blood to him when the pills had ceased to work. How could he ask her now?

He pushed himself away from the door and walked the few steps to his room, shutting the door behind him. Zero sat on the bed and stared at the floor. He wanted her more than anything in the world. He could take her by force, he was stronger than her, but he would never do that, he could never hurt her. He had to stay away from her, he couldn't have her, not the way he wanted her.

Just then his door swung open and the breeze brought a familiar sent to his nose. Yuki. His body went stiff as he tried hard not to meet her gaze.

"Zero, what's wrong?" her voice soft and filled with concern that he didn't deserve.

"Nothin, just go to bed." He still stared at the floor, holding his breath.

She stepped forward, "You need blood, don't you?" he said nothing but she moved forward again and knelt in front of him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked up just enough to see that she had placed on only a large white t-shirt upon her body, her legs still bare and smooth. He felt the tips of her fingertips against his skin as they slid up his cheek to cp his face. She lifted his head to meet her eyes, her body moved closer to kneel between his legs. He could feel the pulse of her blood through her fingertips, the gentle beating of her heart. She moved closer to him, the brief touch of their hips bringing something else to life. The heat of her body sending a fire through him, a different yearning in him than the feel of her pulse caused.

"Zero, tell me what you need." her voice low and husky, "If you need blood, then just tell me." She turned her head to expose her neck to him. His eyes wondered over the soft, heated porcelain of her skin.

He could not stop himself as he leaned forward and brushed his lips to the curve of her neck. Her arms went around his neck lightly and encouraged him, urged him on. He wrapped his arms around her slim form and pulled her closer, her body now pressed. The thirst was strong, but something was stronger within him.

His lips grazed from her ear down to her collar bone, "Yuki, I'm sorry. Stop me if you want, I'll try not to fight."

She gasped as one hand traveled down the small of her back to lift her upward onto his lap. Zero pulled away slightly to meet her eyes and found no protest, only surprise. He would need to be more demanding; he wanted her to turn him down, to run from him. Leaning forward, he placed his lips to hers, one hand cupping the back of her head.

Her arms tightened around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her whole body shivered and the heat of her only increased as his hands traveled it. She was all his, no one could take her from him. She was the only one that could stop him; she wore the bracelet upon her wrist. He prayed to whoever was listening that she would not stop him, that she would give herself to him. Would she want him, or would she prefer that he was Kaname, that it was Kaname that was holding her at that moment?

She shuddered lightly, "Zero." She mumbled against his lips. Her body pushed against his, encouraging his actions. His hands found the bottom hem of the shirt she wore, sliding underneath to touch the bare flesh of her thighs.

His hands traveled to her hips, fingertips leaving a burning trail as a smile came to his lips, "You come here in only a t-shirt and wear nothing underneath? It's as if you wanted this to happen." He breathed against her lip, as his hands went higher, lifting the fabric, revealing more and more of her porcelain flesh. She released him for a moment to lift her arms, allowing him to pull the shirt from her form disposing of it on the floor.

He had little patience at that point, for in the blink of an eye he had her on the bed laid out before him like a waiting meal that he would enjoy to the fullest. Zero lay over her slim form, her arms crossed over her bare chest as she blushed a bright red, "Zero, I-."

He cut her off, placing his lips to hers as he mumbled, "Uncross your arms." His tone leaving room for protest.

She whimpered softly and slowly moved her arms to lie on the bed beside her thin form. One hand slid from her shoulder, down her arm stopping to let his fingertips circle the curve of her breast. He watched the expression on her face change as he watched the blood pool on cheeks, her lips parted to allow a louder moan.

He felt her body shudder as he leaned forward and took a hardened peak into his mouth as his hand traveled lower down her form till it found the crevice between her legs. She cried out as he slipped two fingers within her and his tongue teased her. Her hand moved and gripped his shoulders, her nails carving into the flesh sending wave of excitement through him.

Zero pumped his fingers slowly in and out of her, bushing against the bud of her sex. He wanted to ravish her, pound into her fragile body, thrust her against a wall, put her on all fours and take her like the animal he was becoming, take her every way possible, but he wouldn't. He wanted her slow, he wanted her to enjoy it, he wanted to please her, wanted her to want him in return, to only think of only him, to need him as much as he needed her.

"Zero, I… I…-." her words cut off as she cried out, her body arching towards his touch. Her hips thrusted against him as he continued to pump into her fragile body. He moved downward, his lips leaving a trail of quivering flesh till he reached the smooth skin above her heated core. She whimpered, her hands clutching the sheets beneath her.

"May I taste you, Yuki? May I drink from you?" his voice horse, deep and needy.

"Y-yes." She whimpered and spread her legs wider.

Zero slid his free hand across the silk of her thigh, pushing her wider for him. He wanted to see her all. He demanded more of her as his lips met her heated core. His tongue penetrated her, his fingers still pumping her, only more slowly. She cried out, throwing her head back calling out to him.

…

Yuki could feel him inside her, feel his tongue thrust into her, touching her most secret of places and she didn't stop him. She didn't want to. This was Zero, the same person she had grown up with, had worked with, the man she had given her blood too. He was just that. A man. How could she not see it then? She felt it now though. She cried out again as he suckled the bud of her pleasure. She could feel his fingers slowly penetrate her repeatedly, torturing her, denying her the release she had never known she wanted till then.

His rough hands felt different on her skin. They had known hardship and pain. They were very much different form Kaname's smooth ones. Kaname had never touched her this way, had 

never treated her as the woman she was. She didn't want to think of him now, not when Zero lay between her, not when her body was begging for Zero to caress her more. She lifted her hand to her lip, her teeth catching the flesh of her finger, biting down.

She spread herself wider, opened herself more to him, leaving nothing left for her to hide. She could feel her whole body burn, her need for him tightening the core of her body. It was as if she needed more from him. The thrusting of his fingers, the feel of his mouth upon her could only bring her to the edge.

"Ze- zero. Please." She begged her voice a whisper knowing he would still hear her.

She felt his smile as he moved his lips to her thigh letting his hot breath touch her already seared flesh, "Not even your precious Kaname will find these marks."

Yuki was about to protest when she felt the shot of ecstasy shoot through her whole body. The release coming quick and flowing from her as a shudder of delight engulfed her.

…

Zero pierced the flesh of her thigh just beside her heated core. He heard her cry out, but not in pain. The flood of her filled his waiting mouth, her taste brought to the extreme as she released her pleasure upon his hand and sheets. He had his fill and pulled away but immediately let his tongue lap at the juices that had flooded from her. She gasped at his touch, as he drank from her for a second time, truly tasting the sweetness that was Yuki, each drop, more delicious than the last.

In a flash he loomed over her once more and as he looked down at her, he couldn't help but think her any more beautiful now. Her body covered in a thin shear of sweat, her hair sprawled beneath her, framing a face that held hazed pleasure filled eyes, and parted lips. He watched the quickened rise and fall of her chest slow down as she caught the breath she had lost.

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. She responded lightly, her hands reaching to take hold of his arms. He needed her, had to be in her. With one hand he reached down and hooked the hem of his pants, pulling downward more. His pants soon lay on the floor beside the bed. He could not stop himself anymore and Yuki made no move to stop him as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I need to be in you." His voice thick and needy. She made no sound but met his eyes and he saw all she wanted, knowing immediately it matched his own desire. Zero braced himself as he pushed into her. She winced as her grip grew tighter on his arm. He stopped himself and waited.

"Please, d-don't stop. Do it quick." She begged as she thrusted her hips into him, making his length slip in more.

He hissed and met her desperate eyes. In one swift motion he broke the barrier of her innocence and filled her completely, her passage gripping him tightly. They smell of her blood filled his nose. His eyes never wondered from hers, he stared as her face distorted to pain and 

gradually softened. He watched her eyes open slowly to look up at him and the corner of her lips turned upward. Pulling out just a bit, he thrust himself back into her, letting himself sink deeper into her. His pace quickened as he continued to thrust into her.

A low growl came from him as her body tightened around his length. A small whimper came past her parted lips with each thrust of his hips. Her nails dug into him as she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself. Zero stared into her features, watching the pleasure he was giving her build.

"Z-zero I…I…" she cried out, throwing her head back, lifting her chest in the air. He placed his lips on the curve of her neck, his teeth just scraping her neck. He would leave no mark for someone to find. Still thrusting he went lower, lips moving down her collarbone till it reached the soft curve of her breast.

"You're so delicate, Yuki, I'm afraid I might break you if we continue for much longer." His words mumbled against her skin. He felt her hands grasp his head, her fingers running through his hair.

"Break me, Zero. Just don't stop." Her voice hurried and needy.

He felt a growl come to his lips and hiss through his teeth. He was close, so close. It was building in him, begging for release. She was close too; her passage tightened around him once more, caressing his hard length. He could feel everything of her, she had no secrets left and she would be his.

His pace quickened again his tongue tasting the flesh of her breast before his teeth punctured through it. She cried out once more, her body going stiff as he continued to thrust into her. Her juices flooded from her, her core squeezed his length, sending him over the edge. One more thrust and he released everything he had into her, her blood still flowing into her mouth.

Zero pulled back, sitting up as his length still lay within her. He looked down at her, watching her pant, her hazed eyes, the rapid rise and fall of her chest. His eyes went to the two puncture wounds he had just left there. He had taken too much and exerted what little energy she had left.

"Yuki, are you alright?" he asked her.

She gave him a lazy smile and nodded, her hands landing softly on his arms. He smiled back at her and pulled out of her, laying on the bed beside her before pulling her into his arms. Grapping the cover that had fallen to the floor, he threw the blanket over them. Her head lay upon his shoulder and her arm lay across his stomach.

"Sleep now, Yuki. You need it." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Zero." She mumbled against him, her voice low and soft.

He stroked her back, "Me too," he kissed her again, "Me too."

Zero pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He loved her. A part of him always had. He would not let her go now, it wasn't an option anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please comment. **


End file.
